The present invention relates to rolling devices or machines for rolling fabric into rolled up configurations and, more particularly, to a double roll rolling device, and a corresponding method, for providing a stretchy or elasticized fabric configuration comprising adjacent double rolls which can be unrolled to, e.g., create a receiving space for articles.
Although the present invention is not limited to such an application, one important application of the device and method of the present invention is in making eyeglasses cases such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,216 to Mitchell, the subject matter of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The eyeglasses case described in this patent comprises a stretchy or elasticized fabric which is double rolled and then sewn to tubular straps at each end to form an eyeglasses retainer-case combination, with the tubular straps being attached to the stems of the eyeglasses to retain the eyeglasses in place around the neck of a user. The double roll configuration of the case permits the eyeglasses to be placed, in folded state, within the cavity or receiving space formed by unrolling the normally rolled up double roll portions. Other products also use this double roll configuration of elasticized fabric and the present invention is applicable to making such devices as well.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a rolling device for producing a double roll fabric construction comprising adjacent rolled up portions disposed in side by side relation so as to be unrollable to form a receiving space therebetween, the device comprising:
first and second spindles disposed in parallel relation and adapted to respectively receive opposite ends of a stretchable fabric so that rotation of the spindles causes rolling up of the fabric around the spindles;
a rack member;
first and second pinion gears mounted on the first and second spindles, respectively, and disposed in engagement with said rack member; and
drive means for producing movement of the first and second pinion gears toward each other along the rack member so as to produce rotation of the first and second spindles and resultant wrapping of the fabric around the respective spindles to produce respective fabric rolls of the double roll fabric construction.
Preferably, the device further comprises retaining means for retaining the fabric against the spindles so as to permit wrapping of the fabric around the spindles. Advantageously, the retaining means comprises first and second spaced, resilient fingers, between which said fabric is initially stretched, for holding the opposite ends of the fabric against the first and second spindles, respectively. The resilient fingers are preferably spaced apart a distance relative to the width of the fabric such that excess portions of the fabric extend beyond the fingers at both of said opposite ends of the fabric. Advantageously, the fingers comprise oppositely extending finger members formed integrally with a common base member.
Preferably, the device further comprises securing means for securing fabric to the spindles. The securing means preferably comprises respective removable clip members. Advantageously, the clip members comprise substantially semicircular mandrels.
The device preferably comprises first and second sliding blocks on which said first and second spindles are mounted. Advantageously, the device further includes a support assembly for supporting the device on a support member and the sliding blocks include bearings which engage, and ride on, linear bearing surfaces of the support assembly.
The drive means preferably comprises spindle movement control means for producing equal movements of the first and second pinion gears along the rack member. Advantageously, the spindle movement control means comprises a bell crank, and first and second links of equal length coupling the bell crank to the spindles. The bell crank is preferably mounted on the support assembly.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for producing a double roll receptacle of a stretchable fabric comprising adjacent rolls of the fabric, the rolls having parallel longitudinal axes and being capable of being unrolled to form a receiving space therebetween, the method comprising:
disposing opposite ends of the stretchable fabric on first and second parallel spindles, respectively, so as to enable rolling up of the fabric on the spindles;
rotating the spindles to cause the fabric to be rolled onto the spindles from the opposite ends of the fabric so as to form a rolled fabric comprising two parallel rolls in side by side relation;
removing the rolled fabric from the spindles with the two parallel rolls formed in the fabric; and
affixing the rolled fabric together at opposed longitudinal ends to form a double roll receptacle.
Preferably, an excess portion of fabric is initially created at the opposite ends (sides) thereof and each said excess portion is wrapped around the respective spindle.
Advantageously, the fabric is initially stretched across first and second spaced fabric retaining means to create the excess fabric portions.
Preferably, the excess fabric portions are removably clipped by clip members to the spindles so as to retain the fabric in place on the spindles and the clip members are removed prior to affixing the rolled fabric together at said opposed ends.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in, or apparent from, the detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention, which follows.